


kakofoni

by fumate



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: jon walker pernah menjadi bassis panic! at the disco, tetapi ia, seharusnya, masihlah kawan mereka semua.





	kakofoni

**Author's Note:**

> seluruh orang yang muncul di sini adalah orang dewasa yang berhak atas diri mereka sendiri. karya ini bersifat fiktif dan non-profit.
> 
>  **a/n** : ditulis dengan sangat terburu oleh orang yang tidak mendalami p!atd sebanyak ia mendalami fob, jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika jelek dan banyak cacat.
> 
> terima kasih mau membaca!

**i.**

Jon cukup nyaman dengan hidupnya. Ia pernah bermimpi: panggung besar dan penggemar histeris, tetapi ia masih 17 kala itu. Rasa-rasanya semua anak band yang ia kenal memimpikan hal serupa.

Hidup tidak selalu sesuai ekspektasimu, dan Jon telah belajar menerimanya. Ia bukan seseorang yang terlalu ambisius. Jon adalah uapan laut, berangan untuk ke angkasa, tapi jika memang ia harus jatuh menyegarkan bumi maka tidak masalah. Jon menyukai seni mengabadikan momen lewat lensa, setelah musik. Ia mendalami keduanya. Begitulah bagaimana bekerja sebagai videografer dan teknisi gitar band lain bukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan baginya. (Meski Jon harus mengaku ia kadang berharap bisa ikut naik dan menggila di panggung daripada hanya duduk di sisi, mengamati, memastikan situasi.)

The Academy Is... bukan band yang buruk, secara musik atau secara pribadi. Jon telah bertemu sekian banyak band dari pertama ia masih bermain untuk 504Plan sampai sekarang menjadi kru belakang layar. Banyak yang sombong, merasa mereka adalah sensasi fenomenal di masyarakat, padahal kenyataannya pernah dengar pun tidak. The Academy Is... tidak begitu. Jon awalnya sedikit menahan diri dari William dan kawanannya, tetapi ia segera luluh karena, yang benar saja, siapa juga yang tahan dengan Bill? Bill, dengan paras androgini dan selera humornya, bukanlah seseorang yang patut dijauhi. Sisky dan The Butcher juga merupakan teman yang baik untuk bermain poker. Jon tidak merasa terasingkan. Ia betah menemani mereka meski dalam bayang-bayang.

Sampai kemudian Pete datang, lalu dengan entengnya menawarkan: Hei, Jon, kau masih minat bermain? Panic sedang butuh bassis baru sekarang.

Jon Walker bukan seorang yang ambisius.

Namun ia tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan peluang.

 

**ii.**

Hal pertama yang Jon pelajari adalah: Brendon tidak pernah bisa diam.

Brendon. Ia anak yang ceria, kalau bukan hiperaktif dan liar. Jon perlu sedikit waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan band ini; Panic! At The Disco (ya, menulisnya memang harus seperti itu, betapa konyol menggemaskan), terdiri dari tiga bocah baru puber yang saling bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Brendon, _frontman_ dan vokalisnya, masih 18. Dia bawel sekali. Brendon senang menalikan diri ke orang lain seperti simpul mati. Ketika Jon meminta sedikit privasi, Brendon tergelak lucu, bilang bahwa, ruang pribadi? Tidak ada yang namanya ruang pribadi di band ini. Ia mengingatkan Jon pada anak anjing yang penasaran; tak pernah lelah dan siap berulah.

Ryan, lirikus utama band, berusia sembilan belas. Ia _drop out_ dari kampus untuk fokus ke band ini, dan Jon baru mengetahuinya tiga bulan setelah bergabung. Ryan merupakan segala kebalikan dari Brendon; pendiam, penyendiri, canggung tetapi juga hangat bila kau tahu cara bergaul dengannya. Ryan tidak begitu banyak omong (kalau dibandingkan dengan Brendon, yang selalu berceloteh 25 jam delapan hari dalam seminggu), tetapi Jon segera menyadari anak ini bukan sembarangan. Pena Ryan adalah pisau bedah, siap mendedah isi pikirannya lewat operasi sesar. Jon sempat mengintip buku catatannya. Ryan menulis seperti Pete, seperti Gerard Way dari My Chemical Romance (atau siapa lirikus band itu? Jon kurang tahu), seperti Chuck Palahniuk, seperti Ernest Hemmingway, seperti John Lennon dan Paul McCartney. Ryan menulis seperti anak kecil meniru sampul buku yang menarik perhatiannya, dan sekalipun itu indah dan keren, Jon tahu itu bukan Ryan. Belum. Ryan masih 19, dan Jon yakin ia akan segera menemukan jati dirinya hingga ia bisa menulis tanpa berpura-pura lagi. Tanpa harus membuat mozaik dari penulis-penulis lain lagi.

Drummer mereka—Spencer, oh, Spencer.

Bocah itu hanya tujuh belas. Sarkastik tetapi juga karismatik, Spencer terlihat paling normal di antara Brendon yang kelebihan enerji dan Ryan yang hobi menyendiri. Spencer adalah tipikal drummer remajamu. Ia tidak semudah Brendon untuk bisa berbaur dengan orang, tetapi juga tidak sesulit Ryan untuk hanya berbincang ringan. Spencer adalah penyeimbang band ini, penetralisir ketika suasananya terlalu berat oleh salah satu pihak. Ia adalah orang pertama yang Jon dekati, orang pertama yang Jon jadikan teman, karena di antara ketiga member Panic Spencer terlihat paling cocok dengan kepribadian Jon. (Brendon kadang membuatnya pening dengan ocehan tanpa henti, dan Ryan terlalu privat sehingga Jon merasa canggung.)

Band ini menyenangkan. Mereka masih bocah, tetapi Jon sendiri juga bukan orang dewasa—tidak setua Pete, setidaknya. Ia bisa diterima tanpa banyak usaha, dan jika ini tidak kurang ajar, Jon mau menyebut Panic sebagai rumahnya.

 

**iii.**

Semua orang bermimpi jadi bintang, begitu Brendon berkata.

Mereka telah mengurung diri sedikit terlalu lama di dalam kabin ini, jadi Jon tidak tahu apakah Brendon sungguh-sungguh atau itu hanyalah ucapan sintingnya yang lain setelah mulai frustrasi tidak menerima kontak sosial dengan manusia lain selain rekan sebandnya. 

Brendon mengatakannya dengan pelan, bagaimanapun. mereka duduk berdua di sofa ruang tengah, berbagi rokok, dan Brendon bersandar, matanya tertutup. Ia bilang, kautahu Jon? Semua orang ingin jadi bintang.

Jon meliriknya, mengisap rokok sebentar. Hm?

Semua orang ingin jadi bintang. Terang, dilihat di mana-mana, dianggap penting dan indah... tapi tidak semuanya jadi bintang.

Oh ya?

Beberapa hanya jadi nova. Meledak sesaat, lalu, yah, hilang.

Jon mematikan rokoknya, lalu bangkit perlahan. Sudah malam. Aku mau tidur. Kau mau ikut atau tetap di sini sendirian?

Brendon mendongak, menatapnya. Ia tersenyum. Aku ikut. Puntung rokoknya ia tinggal begitu saja di atas meja.

Brendon menyampirkan satu tangan ke pundak Jon, tertawa entah karena apa, dan mereka berjalan konyol menuju kamar bersama-sama, hendak memejam sebentar sebelum kembali menulis dan berdebat untuk album terbaru mereka keesokannya.

Semua orang ingin jadi bintang, Jon.

Tapi tidak semuanya berhasil.

Jon berpikir, ada sesuatu yang tidak benar; ia merasa mereka adalah bintang yang berpijar terlalu terang sekarang. dan itu bukan hal yang seluruhnya bagus.

 

**iv.**

Prestissimo. Terlalu cepat. Apakah ia bisa menyebut situasi ini prestissimo?

Jon tidak begitu ingat. Ia sedang menulis album baru setelah membatalkan konsep album yang mereka buat di kabin, lalu kemudian di sinilah ia. Terasing. Memulai kembali bersama Ryan, sementara Brendon dan Spencer terus naik bersama. (Padahal mereka janji untuk mengubah nama, setidaknya...)

Sakit? Ya. Sedih? Tentu. Namun sedari awal Jon adalah orang luar, pendatang baru, dan ia tidak punya banyak hak untuk tersakiti. 

Maka alih-alih Jon akan melihat pada Ryan di waktu tertentu, lantas merenung, seberapa banyak Ryan telah kehilangan. Ayahnya, pamornya, bandnya (band yang ia mulai bersama Spencer, tetapi harus pula ia tinggalkan), Brendon yang pernah begitu dekat dengannya. Spencer. Sahabatnya sejak usia enam, sosok terdekatnya, seseorang yang Ryan anggap saudara sendiri. Orang yang menemaninya ketika ia mulai menulis lirik, orang yang ia temani ke konser pertamanya, orang yang begitu akrab sampai salah satu bisa menerka pikiran yang lainnya hanya lewat selayang pandang. Yang kemudian hilang. Hilang. Hilang, hilang, hilang. Untuk kehilangan sebanyak itu dan tetap teguh seperti Ryan... Jon tidak bisa membayangkan.

Ryan akan menonton, mencari-cari saluran televisi yang menayangkan kedua (mantan?) Temannya seperti orang mengunyah sirih saat kepedasan. Jon akan menarik lengan bajunya pelan, menunjuk panggung kecil mereka yang tidak dihadiri banyak orang dengan dagu, dan Ryan akan tersenyum. Ia matikan televisinya. Di atas panggung, ia dan Jon akan bernyanyi bergantian tergantung lagu, meraba kerumunan yang tidak seberapa dibanding dahulu, tetapi terasa lebih dekat dalam cara para pujangga kesepian.

Mereka berdua adalah debu-debu bintang, sementara Brendon  ~~dan Spencer~~  menjadi nebula abadi.

 

**v.**

Sembilan tahun kemudian, dan Jon masih tetap mencoba.

Ia sebut kawan-kawan lamanya dalam berbagai tweet nostalgia. Jon banyak membahas mereka, dengan harapan mungkin Brendon atau yang lain akan melunak dan mereka bisa berekonsiliasi, tetapi nihil. Yang ia temui hanya kesia-siaan. Brendon tetap sibuk dengan album barunya yang terus menduduki peringkat puncak, Spencer tidak banyak muncul kecuali untuk pekerjaannya di bawah Pete, dan Ryan menghilang dari radar. Tidak banyak yang bisa Jon lakukan.

Akan tetapi bukan Jon Walker namanya bila menyerah begitu saja.

Jon terus berusaha (sewajarnya, karena ia pun punya kesibukan dan proyek sendiri walau tidak sebesar kawannya yang lain), dan berusaha, dan berusaha. Ia mendukung ketiga kawan lamanya tanpa henti karena dua hal: pertama, mereka kawannya, dan kedua, Jon harap dukungan vokalnya bisa... melunakkan mereka. Kini mereka sudah dewasa. Sudah saatnya perseteruan ini diselesaikan baik-baik dan bukannya dibiarkan membusuk di hadapan mereka.

Jon menginginkan sebuah band untuk bermain bersama.

Di atas segalanya, harapan Jon sebenarnya sederhana saja: ia mau teman-temannya kembali akrab, bergurau dan berkelahi main-main, menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu bahkan jika harus tanpa musik. Tidak lebih.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Semua orang mau jadi bintang, Jon."_

_"Bukankah bagus? Bintang bertaburan seperti meses pada roti. Akan sangat sepi bila kau adalah satu-satunya bintang di langit."_

_Brendon terkekeh. "Benar, sih. Kalau kau mau jadi satu-satunya kau harus jadi bulan saja." Ia terdiam beberapa saat, lalu suaranya memelan. "Kadang aku mau jadi bulan... tapi bersinar sendirian itu, um. Menyeramkan? Entahlah."_

_Jon mengacak rambutnya geli. "Kau tidak akan pernah sendirian, Brendon."_

Jon tidak pernah berbohong dengan kata-katanya.

 

 


End file.
